Belle Of FairyTail
by Child Of Old
Summary: Belle is a British mage who creates constructive and destructive magic. Her older sister,Katie, is the most powerful mage in ever recorded history who just happens to control fire ice magic. And their grandfather is Master Mocarov. But,when Katie is kidnapped after a fight with her elusive boyfriend, Fairy Tail is where Belle ends up. With Erza, Grey, Natsu and Lucy.Romance action
1. Belle's POV: Welcome To Fairy Tail!

_Chapter One: Welcome To Fairy Tail!_

"Hey, Darlin'. Welcome to Fairytail."

Jerking, I encountered the eyes of a good looking man. Or, more specifically, the sun glasses of a good looking man. Awkwardly, I hugged the few books I had to my chest and tried to look cool and calm, just as my parents had taught me too.

"Hey." Realizing I had to do something other then say hey, I readjusted the books in my arms and held out my right hand for him to shake. "I'm Belle. Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

The man's jaw dropped open and it took him a few seconds to realize I was offering him my hand. Finally, he reached forward and clasped my hand firmly in his, shaking it vigorously.

"You're British!" He cried incredulously, as if he couldn't believe it. "A British person, here, in Fairy Tail!"

I tried to yank my hand out of his grasp but he was having non of it.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, finally succeeding in pulling myself away from him.

"No need to be sorry!" He shook his head in amazement. "I'm Loke, good looking. If you need me, call me any time."

"Great. I actually need you now, actually." I tried to explain, then suddenly, I found his arm was tightly wrapped around my waist. I couldn't understand why he was even doing this, I wasn't even that pretty. I was fat (Not _curvy _as my parents had always insisted I was) and I felt like my boobs were bigger then a whole house. _Not _a good look.

"How may I serve you?" He purred in my ear and I cringed away.

"I'm actually looking for Master Mocarov. I don't suppose you know where I might-"

"Loke! I thought we talked about this, man! No molesting the new girls until _after_ they become official members. Back it up, dude, give her some room."

Clearly scared, the guy, Loke, started to back up rapidly as I spun around to stare at my saviour. His hair was dark, as were his eyes, and he had some kind of mark, the fairy tail mark, on his chest biceps.

He was only wearing his underwear.

"Oh, thank you!" I smiled, ignoring the lack of clothes as I rushed forward to be closer to him and further away from the weirdo. "Sorry, I know I must seem incredibly rude and naive. I'm looking for Master Mocarov. Have you seen him?"

The dark haired man stared down at me with an amused expression.

"Gramps? Sure, he's in his usual place." The handsome man turned and pointed towards the bar, where a small old man sat, cross legged on the wood, talking to a beautiful woman with long, silvery hair. "On the bar. Why? Why'd you need him?"

"Just...something I need to talk to him about..." I answered evasively, shifting uncomfortably.

The man frowned down on me.

"Oh, is it something I can help you with? Only you seem pretty lost and—"

"GREY! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON NOW!"

Suddenly, a very tall, very pretty red headed woman appeared behind the man, her eyes blazing. The man's face, Grey's face, suddenly went white and he seemed to be shaking.

"Sorry, Erza. I was just talking to the new girl." He shook, trying to explain through his shivers.

"Yes. And it's a wonder she didn't mention it. She's the first woman who hasn't." The red-headed woman turned to me and presented her hand to be shaking.

Once again shifting my books, this time with a genuine smile, I took his confidently and we both shook.

"I'm Titania Erza." She introduced herself formally, squeezing my hand, hard, before releasing. "And this is Grey."

Grey smiled sheepishly and gave me a little wave.

"Hey."

"I'm Belle." I introduced with another smile. "And I know who you are. Everybody I know knows who you are."

My smile dropped as I remembered everybody I knew. Or had once known.

Now Erza frowned as Grey tugged back on his quarter length jeans, his face red and hot with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. But do I know you?" She asked. "You seem very familiar."

I blanched and started hastily backing away, clutching my books so closely to my chest that my knuckles turned white.

"No, you don't know me." I babbled, almost knocking into a table as I tried to move away quickly. But Erza was moving in on me faster then I could get away. "How could you possibly know me?"

"She's British!" Grey added from behind Erza.

She tossed an irritated glance over her shoulder at him before turning to look back at me.

"Something about you just seems so familiar though." She murmured. "It's just there, in the back of my mind. I know you from somewhere. I'm sure I do. Are you—"

"Anne?"

I squeezed my eyes closed and pretended I wasn't here. But I couldn't It was show time.

Mocarov's voice had been loud and carried clearly across the guild. Now all it's members were staring at me, making a gap so Mocarov could see me clearly and I could see him.

"No, Gramps." I finally fully opened my eyes and turned them on him, allowing him to see the green in them.

He was now shaking, tears silently dripping down his face as he fought to stay under control. As he fought to stay on the bar.

"Katie?" He whispered but his voice could still be heard in the now silent room.

"Katie?" Grey questioned, his voice full of puzzlement. "I thought you said your name was Belle."

Now Mocarov's eyes widened to their extreme before they rolled back into his head and he almost started convulsing.

"No. Belle, you can't be here. Not Belle." He moaned.

"Master?" Erza rushed forward, as did the blonde behind the bar, but Mocarov regained control of himself and waved them back, his eyes now fixed on me.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded quietly, carefully, but the tears were still running down his cheeks.

Softly, I approached him. I walked swiftly and quietly until I was right in front of him.

"Katie's gone missing." I finally confessed. "And mum's in bits."

Mocarov's eyes flashed.

"Katie ran off? Unsurprising, with that father of yours." He snorted in disgust.

I shook my head, ignoring the jab at my father.

"Katie was kidnapped." I confessed slowly.

He snorted disbelievingly.

"Who? Katie? No. She's stronger then anybody we've got at FairyTail. Nobody could take her without her permission. She's beyond an S-Class wizard."

"Somebody did." I insisted. "And since I am now an S-Class wizard, I decided to go find her."

"Wow!" A pink haired guy behind me exclaimed. "_You're _an S-Class Wizard."

I ignored him.

"So, I thought to myself, if I was an abductor, where would I take Kathleen Santiago?" My eyes brightened. "And then it came to me. _Bingo_. If I was a kidnapper, where would I take Katie? I would take her home, because nobody would expect her to be there." I smiled sadly. "So I came home, gramps."

Now his eyes were full of tears but he clasped his hands tightly in his lap.

"Welcome home, Belle." He whispered. "Welcome home."

The room was still silent. Then, a pretty, bosomy blonde piped up from behind Erza.

"This is touching and all," She started with. "But just out of curiosity, who's she? And who's Katie? Or Anne?"

"Lucy!" The pink haired one shushed her but I laughed.

"My dear child." Grandpa started off. "It's a _very _long story."

Suddenly, we were surrounded by Grey, the pink haired man, Erza and the blonde, Lucy. Erza crossed her arms over her chest and glared at us.

"We've got time."


	2. Katie's POV: A Deal With You

_Chapter Two: The Secrets We Keep_

_**Katie's P.O.V**_

I had never been as tired as I was at that moment.

It was dark, with a faint crack of light oozing through the rusted bars over a small hole that could hardly be called a window. It cast a slant of light across the very middle of the room but I had learnt not to get to close to it. I learnt from my mistakes.

Exhausted, I lolled my head back against the dirty old concrete bricks, my hair matted and greasy from weeks of misuse and lack of care. The bruise on my left cheek bone was starting to throb less but the cuts up and down my body were still painfully sore. I was pretty sure it was infected but I'd never say anything to them about it. I hadn't said anything since I'd gotten here.

"_Ice Make, tiger_." I muttered weakly, and cast my hand out to make my magic circle. It wasn't as strong as it always had been, but it was still significantly stronger then some other people that I could mention.

A glistening, frost bitten tiger appeared in front of me, pacing restlessly until it spotted the shaft of light in it's path. It's tail lifted up in glee and it started to slink across to the light, eager to escape and be free.

But the moment it stepped into the light it just crumbled into ash and cinders, just as all the rest had done.

I heard the clanging of keys and rusted metal doors being reluctantly squealed open inch by inch. Using some of my remaining strength, I used my broken and bitten nails to claw myself up so I was standing with the help of the wall. On the other side of the light, the door swung open to reveal the silhouette of a slender body.

"Hello, Kathleen." His voice said, vibrating warmly around the whole room.

I said nothing.

He sighed.

"Still not saying anything, I see?"

I shrugged.

"I'd suggest you say something, Miss Santiago. The repercussions for if you don't will be very severe should you choose to ignore me."

I lent back and gave him a considering look. I hadn't had much interaction with him apart from the few times he'd come in to try and make me show him my magic or talk. But I knew he was serious when he made that threat.

"What would you have me say?" I asked instead.

Shocked silence. He didn't think I would do it. He didn't think I had any survival instincts. Only fight and rebellion. My voice was croaky from weeks of disuse (Well, apart from the occasional whispered spells) and I was dirty and weak. I must've looked and sounded frightful.

He was quiet for a moment as he reconsidered what he was going to say.

"How were your siblings when you left?" He started.

I stiffened.

"Why?"

he waved his hand airily in front of my face.

"Oh, no reason, no reason. What were their names again? Bella and, what, Cole?"

I gritted my teeth.

"Belle and Conner." I corrected him icily. "They were both fine. Conner was going off on his own to find a guild."

He let out an enlightened gasp.

"Ah, yes, Conner's _older _then you, isn't he? And little Belle? What will she be doing now?"

My heart started to hammer with fright but I tried to make my expression remain neutral.

"Depends on what you've done with her, really, doesn't it?"

He shook his head reprovingly. Or, what seemed to be reprovingly from the little I could see of him.

"So much anger, so much suspicion. Let it go, Katie. Rest assured I have done nothing to your precious little sister. In fact, it is _she _who has ended up a hell of a lot closer to you then we originally expected. Clever little girl, your sister."

I had no patience now.

"What the _fuck _are you going on about? Where is she?! _What have you done with Belle_?!"

"Nothing, nothing. Please don't use your magic on me, you'd only kill me within seconds and then everybody you know and love would end up dead."

"Where is she? Spit it out, I'm in no mood for your games." I pushed him.

His face lit up, his teeth sparkling at me from across the room.

"She's at FairyTail of course! With your grandfather and that boy Natsu, and Grey, and Erza, and that couple Lucy and Loke." His eyes flashed as he added slyly, "And that boy you love."

"Fire Maker, Burn!" I yelled, pushing out my hands as the man I despised burst into flames.

To hi credit, he didn't scream and yell and the guards were ready with hosepipes and quickly hosed him off.

He brushed the ash off his shoulders.

"I have to say, my dear, well done. You didn't crack as early as I thought you would. But I thought if I brought him up it would provoke a reaction from you."

I was panting heavily, only my finger nails digging into the dirty ridges of the concrete walls keeping me up. My matted, thick brown hair hung around my face and sweat beaded on my brow.

"I will not speak about him anymore." I whispered. "So do not talk to me about him. Tell me about Belle. What do you want with her?"

"She's becoming a bother." He explained frankly. "And I want her to go away. I want _you _to send her away."

I blinked up at him blankly.

"But I've been kidnapped. By _you_." I pointed out. "Don't you remember?"

"Yes, yes, I remember all of that. I just need you to say you ran away from them because, oh, I don't know be creative. And then send her away."

"I'd rather die."

There was silence.

"You have to do it if you don't want _her _to die, along with the rest of your friends at FairyTail."

I collapsed, no longer trying to stay up.

"I had no friends at FairyTail. I knew nobody. Only him." I told him bitterly.

"Do it or she dies." He says, ignoring my comment. "As long with every innocent I can get my hands on. Are. We. _Clear_?"

I raised my eyes to his, and through the gloom they met, dark black with Emerald green. The sweat from my body hit the cold floor and the sound echoed around the room. My voice cracked the silence after that, filled with some kind of strength I hadn't known I'd possessed.

"Crystal."


End file.
